Heretofore, the technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has been known as a technology whereby a moving object such as a person photographed in an open space or the like with no clearly defined entrance and no entrance/exit gate is associated with an identifier of a radio terminal held by that moving object.
In a conventional moving object detection system, if the difference between a moving object position detection start time and a radio terminal identifier reception start time is within a predetermined time, a moving object position history (hereinafter referred to for convenience as “position history”) and radio terminal identifier (hereinafter referred to for convenience as “identifier”) are mutually associated. A position history is a history of a position of a moving object captured by a camera or the like and a detection start time thereof.
Furthermore, in a conventional moving object detection system, if a plurality of position histories exist in which detection was started within a predetermined time after an identifier reception start time, the position history for which the detection start time is closest to the identifier reception start time is associated with the identifier.
For example, assume that a conventional moving object detection system acquires two position histories P1 and P2 and one identifier ID1 as shown in FIG. 1. In this case, in a conventional moving object detection system, differences |TP1−TID1| and |TP2−TID1| between respective position history detection start times TP1 and TP2 and identifier reception start time TID1 are calculated. In the example shown in FIG. 1, |TP1−TID1|>|TP2−TID1|, and therefore, in a conventional moving object detection system, position history P2 is associated with identifier T1.